Kobieta
by Asradiantasthesun
Summary: Kiedyś Lew spotkał Kobietę o ciele dziecka.


**Kobieta**

Wszystko zaczęło się od Słowa

a Słowo wyrzekł Pan-Zza-Morza

(ten, który był jeszcze przed Słowem)

I ze Słowa narodził się ten, o złotej grzywie i wyrozumiałych oczach

Aslan

Aslan Lew był wspaniały i samotny i był królem-bez-poddanych

A kim jest król bez poddanych

Niczym

Aslan Lew był mądry

( był też miłosierny i wspaniały i zimny mimo złotej grzywy i wyrozumiałych oczu)

więc tchnął życie w jeden z pustych fragmentów Wszechświata, nadał mu nazwę i zaludnił go

faunami

driadami

centaurami

olbrzymami

mówiącymi zwierzętami

i dał mu władcę w człowieku z Innego Świata

W Narnii nie było narnijskich ludzi

Zbyt duża ilość ludzi jest niebezpieczna

(każdy to wie) bo

ludzie lubią się buntować

Mijały wieki aż do Narni trafiła Biała Czarownica

(Jadis-było-jej-na imię)

Na sto lat krainę skuł wieczny lód a

tyle ile jest minut w stu latach tyle próśb skierowali Narnijczycy do Aslana

(to w końcu ich król)

Nie posłuchał żadnej; zostawił ich z mglistym proroctwem sprzed wieków, mrozem i gasnącą nadzieją

nie pokazał się ani razu

Czy Czarownica była silniejsza

(może po prostu nie kochał Narni tak, jak się wszystkim wydawało)

(może nie bez powodu Jadis była zawsze kobietą, a Aslan zawsze mężczyzną)

(i w czym ona była od niego gorsza)

Po stu latach do Narnii trafiła nadzieja

Miała na imię Łucja

Aslan ją lubiła może nawet była ona jedyną istotą którą kochał

(przynajmniej coś w tym rodzaju)

(choć trudno uwierzyć, że się do tego zniżył)

Ona była dobra

Była małym lwiątkiem a duży Lew

Spoglądał na nią z mieszaniną politowania i uznania

Dla jej niewinności i bezwarunkowego oddania

Reszta także mu nie przeszkadzała

Zdrajca, który się nawrócił

Aslan mu wybaczył

(wszak Lew ma wyrozumiałe oczy)

I chłopiec, który nigdy nie wyrósł z bajek o rycerzach

(a był już dorosły)

Został rycerzem Lwa

Mężczyźni nie są problemem

Ale niektóre kobiety mogą namieszać

Lew miał się na baczności gdy przez drzwi przeszła kobieta

o czarnych włosach i czujnym spojrzeniu

o twarzy dziecka

którym już wtedy nie była

(wszak piękna)

Lew widział że ona nie wierzyła

Zuzanna

Lew widział że ona nigdy go nie pokocha tak jak ci z jej krwi

(ona była inna)

Ona widziała że gdyby Aslan chciał wypędziłby Jadis-Białą-Czarownicę dawno temu

Ona nie wierzyła że dobry władca porzuciłby poddanych na sto lat w lodzie

Ona nie sądziła że on jest dobrym władcą

Ona nie patrzyła na niego tak jak inni

(bezczelnie)

(taksująco)

( o)

Lew miał się się na baczności i przyczaił

Potrafi ł wybaczać i tolerować

ale tylko tych o zgiętych karkach

Jej ukłony nie były szczere

W jej spojrzeniu nie było skruchy

Pozwolił jej zasiąść na Ker- Paravelu

(podczas koronacji patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy i on wiedział że ona wie i ona wiedziała że on wie że ona wie)

i czekał przyczajony

Miał dużo czasu

Po latach odeszli

nie było ich

Po latach wrócili

Lew już wiedział jak złamać Zuzannę

Zuzanna kochała Narnię ale potrafiła bez niej żyć

Kochała być królową ale mogła się obyć bez tronu

( ona była mądra i wiedziała o Lwie)

Lew wiedział że ona jednak nad tytuł i królestwo

(jakże szlachetnie)

stawia ludzi których kocha

Lew postawił przed nią księcia z bajki

( nie wierząc szczerze że to się uda)

(ona jest na to zbyt rozsądna myśli)

Ku jego zdziwieniu działa

i ona się zakochuje

(chyba sama musiała tego chcieć myśli Lew)

i on ją kocha

( Lew myśli że on nie będzie zbyt dobrym królem taki nie powinien się ot tak zakochać)

Lew rozkoszował się każdą sekundą od chwili gdy powiedział

Nigdy już nie powrócisz

Aż do chwili gdy ona znikła

Patrzył wyrozumiałymi oczyma na ból na jej twarzy

I słyszał niemal jak pęka jej serce

Myślał że jest zbyt na to rozsądna

A jednak

Ona już nigdy nie ważyła się spojrzeć na niego tak bezczelnie jak przedtem

(a pokazywał jej się ciągle w kałużach szybach lustrach)

(tak na próbę)

Zemsta jest słodka

Zuzanna nie wraca nawet gdy wszyscy wracają

a jej książę wreszcie przestaje czekać

(ona o tym wie)

(Lew ma oczy pełne miłosierdzia)

(ale nie wobec nie-zginających-karków i niedowiarków)

(i rozsądnych)

Nikt nie ocenia syna Pana-Zza-Morza

a zwłaszcza kobieta


End file.
